


Changes

by GreyTabbyCat



Category: Forever (TV)
Genre: Abe's Antiques, Drabble, Gen, foreverdrabbles 14
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-08
Updated: 2016-03-08
Packaged: 2018-05-25 12:08:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6194590
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GreyTabbyCat/pseuds/GreyTabbyCat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>How Henry and Abe found just the right place. </p>
<p>Forever Drabble Challenge Week Fourteen prompt Abe's Antiques</p>
            </blockquote>





	Changes

“Are you sure you want to do this, Abraham?” Henry asked quietly so as not to be overheard when the estate agent opened the door for them. 

They entered the shop slowly, trying to take in every detail of their potential new home, while the agent stayed back, politely giving them some space.

“No, but it’s time to move again right about now anyway, isn’t it?” Abe answered honestly just as quietly, “Plus, you do remember what Mom used to say all the time, right?” 

Henry, a far away look on his face, saw Abigail’s smiling face before him nagging him affectionately. 

“All this stuff you’ve collected over the years could very easily fill an antique shop, dear,” she always used to say with a twinkle in her eyes. 

So Abe had been trying to initiate just that in the last couple of weeks. He had lost count of how many buildings they had seen. Some had been down-right horrible and no way would he ever set another foot in them, but some he had really liked. Henry on the other hand had somehow found an excuse with every. single. one. 

Abe sighed just as the estate agent ushered them up the stairs to take a look at the apartment above would could easily turn into an antique shop. Abe liked the idea of being able to live close by, but Henry was hesitant at best and the agent’s professional smile turned more and more forced. 

“Alright, there’s one more feature I would like to show you. If you’d follow me,” the agent said, leading them back downstairs and through a trapdoor. 

Abe noticed Henry’s eyes light up and he sighed in relief. “You like it, huh Henry?” Abe smiled triumphantly. They had obviously finally, finally found the right place.


End file.
